The Newcomer
by Charm69
Summary: This has started off as me doing a one shot with Zelda and Samus. This could potentially turn into something good. Bear with me


**I have started writing this just for the fact that I love Zelda and Samus together. I just think they complement each other very well.**

 **This will probably be a one shot as it's my first time writing in a while but bear with me.**

 **I own nothing unfortunately (bar any OC's) and I don't not have anywhere near enough money to make it worth your time and effort Nintendo haha.**

 **Chapter 1**

Zelda has always been early riser, much to Samus' demise. She was up with the sun and used to try and get Samus up with her. Well, this was until she learnt that Samus would only groan until left alone. So, each morning Zelda fights the warmth that Samus radiates whilst sleeping, untangles herself from strong arms and gets on with the morning jobs.

She starts with washing yesterday's clothes. Her own dress and undergarments and then moves on to Samus jeans, top and underwear. After hanging them up to dry she cleans the bathroom and dusts the bedroom. She doesn't have to do so seeing as they are in smash mansion and maids are there to do the jobs, but coming from a castle and having to have people a lot of stuff for you, she enjoyed the freedom of doing it herself.

Looking at the clock it read 7am. In an hour or so master hand would be transferring new competitors to our realm and Zelda, being the nice girl she is, wants to welcome them. She stood over Samus trying to think of a way to wake her up.

The two ladies have known each other for over 5 years, been together for 2 and neither of them could be happier. It all happened so suddenly. They both had feelings for each other, but they had never had feelings for a female before. Both confused. Both wanting to spend more time with each other but really not sure why. Then one day it happened. It was back in the days of sharing a room and having separate bed's, Samus was helping Zelda train in the holo room. It was like any normal training session.

 _Flashback_

"Zelda don't forget, don't just focus on me. There are the two holo people to fight too" Samus shouted avoiding a Pokéball being thrown at her.

"Right" Zelda yelled back, jumping in the air dodging the same Pokéball. Turning around in the air she saw one of the holo people. A male one. When she landed she went right for him. Punch to the face; kick in the gut and a spell to push him away. All of a sudden she heard the sound of something charging. She jumped back in the air just as Samus' fully charged energy blast shot past underneath her and hit the holo Man who had just stood up. It sent him and his last stock flying out of the level.

"You heard me charging that. Good dodge. I thought I had you for sure then." Samus laughed and then ducked as Zelda flew over her head foot first and caught the female holo behind Samus.

"I really should have let her hit you after that." Zelda said over her shoulder to a dumb struck bounty hunter. She had no clue the female holo was behind her. She watched as Zelda expertly dealt with the holo. Samus had been training her for 8 months and the change in her fighting technique had drastically changed. Zelda was more confident and much stronger than before. In keeping up with the training her body had changed too. Not that there was anything wrong with her body before. Oh no.

Samus knows Zelda's body. She has seen it relaxed, stressed out, in pain, in happiness, in determination and many others. Samus' favourite (at the time) was the one time Zelda was angry. It was only a couple of weeks ago. Link had annoyed her and she was on a rampage. Samus thought to leave Zelda until she had calmed down. It wasn't until Samus woke up the next morning and saw Zelda hadn't come to bed. She was worried. Samus checked round the entire mansion looking for her friend. She finally checked the holo training room and could not believe her eyes. Zelda body was covered in sweat which meant her dress had clung to every single inch of the princess. Samus could make out every curve of Zelda's body and could not help but stare as she punched and kicked her way through the holo people.

Samus shook her head to get herself back into action when she saw Zelda charging at her, obviously finished with the female holo. However Samus was not quick enough and Zelda caught her right on the chin which sent her flying backwards.

"That was too easy" Zelda thought to herself. She carried on running after Samus and pinned her to the floor. She held Samus arms over her head and straddled her, her head hanging over hers breathing heavily. Samus looked up at her, surprised to see her there so fast.

They both stared into each other's eyes, Zelda breathing heavily. To both of them it seemed like hour's looking at each other until Zelda brain said 'screw it' and kissed Samus.

And that's where it all begun. One kiss led to two. Two led to three and so on. They have never been happier.

(Back to the story)

Zelda crawls up the bed to where Samus is lying looking peaceful curled up in her side with her hands clutching the pillow.

Zelda straddled her and started leaving little kisses along Samus' face starting with her forehead and working her way down her cheek the heading for her ears. Samus started stirring when Zelda reached that one spot behind her ears. What had started off as playful pecking on that spot turned to licking and sucking and Samus was wide awake now.

Zelda smirked as she heard Samus moan beneath her. After giving that spot on final kiss Zelda came face to face with Samus.

"Feel free to wake me up like that every morning" Samus said before pulling Zelda's head down into a searing kiss. Zelda, expecting this, tries her hardest to pull away. They still had to get ready and there was no time for games. Samus does something with her tongue and Zelda loses focus for a minute. Lack of oxygen brings them apart and Zelda scrambles off the bed. She didn't mean it to go that far. Samus' pyjamas top was half off and Zelda can still feel where Samus' hands just were.

"Too much for ya?" Samus winked at Zelda

"No, of course not. I just wanted to wake you up. Not do...that" Zelda said back, trying to calm her racing heart. Samus smiled. They had been together for two years and the princess still couldn't say the word sex.

"Well then I'm going back to sleep" Samus shrugged closing her eyes.

"No no no no. Come on. Up! Master hand is bringing someone new today and I want to make friends." Zelda said pulling the quilt away from Samus. "Don't make me get some cold water..." Samus sat up instantly. It wasn't the first time Zelda had used cold water to get her out of bed.

"Okay, okay, fine I'm up" she said as she stretched her back out, hearing it crack in multiple places. Zelda cringed she hated that sound and was sure it wasn't good for a person. Samus caught her cringe, smiled and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Zelda waited for the toilet to flush and the shower to turn on before she walked in.

"So who do you think it will be this time? A girl or a boy? Tall or short? Strong or weak? I wonder what their style of fighting is like"

"Whoa calm down. I've just woken up and I can barely remember what my name is no mind who the newcomers are. I guess we will just have to see" Samus said, voice slightly raised so Zelda could hear her over the shower.

Zelda thought to herself as Samus showered. Trying to keep her thoughts clear and focused was hard when there was only a shower curtain to hide Samus wet naked bo...Zelda felt very hot all of a sudden. Maybe they did have time for-

"Done" Samus said grabbing a towel whilst coming out of the shower and heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. Zelda got undressed and jumped into the shower turning the water to cold and turning her thought away from Samus for the mean time. She still found it amazing that they have been together this long and just the thought of Samus could get her hot under the collar.

7:50 Zelda and Samus walked out of their room hand in hand and headed to the room where master hand would bring people the new people. Quite a few people were there already. Zelda spotted link and peach and went to talk to them whilst Samus saw snake leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. They nodded to each other and both stood there in silence.

"You almost missed it Zelda" said Peach "You never over sleep so I'm guessing you had a bit of 'fun' this morning eh?" That was Peach for you. Always straight to the point no matter how crude or none of her business it might be.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" replied Zelda blushing like mad.

"Two years and your still shy when you talk about her. How cute" Peach said in a baby voice.

"Uh ladies. It's starting" Link said trying to change the topic. He does not want to hear about his Princesses sex life any more than she wanted to tell it. Both ladies turned their head towards the stage when the curtains opened to reveal the transporter. The transporter was big. This was because Master Hand wasn't technically asking the New Comers to join them. He takes them by force. Doesn't matter who you are or what kind of status you hold. If master hand thinks you can put on a good show and fight, then he will take you by force. When the New people realise this, they can get mad, angry, and livid and want to fight their way out. No one has been able too but it's just to ensure that if people do get angry they can fight until they are completely tired and then are taken out. Sometimes it can take 5 minutes, but the longest it's taken was 2 hours of pure fighting against the holo people on not quite max, but on level 16 out of 20. That was Samus. She holds that record and is proud of it. Zelda turns her head to look at her. Samus smiles and nods back. Zelda smiles and looks onto the stage.

"Welcome competitors. Today we will be welcoming only one competitor to our family. She's come from a new realm from the planet earth. She is a great fighter and we are happy to welcome her." Master Hand couldn't technically speak so he uses a computer to read out his speeches (imagine Siri)

There was a flash and everyone shields their eyes. When the light goes down, there inside the transporter they could see a young woman. Tan skin with black curly hair that went down past her shoulders and stopped at her shoulder blades. She looked confused. No idea how she got there. Zelda felt sorry for her. She remembers feeling like that. Looking down she felt arms going around her waist and someone standing behind her. She looked up and too her right and saw Samus head on her shoulder. She placed her head against Samus and waited to see what would happen.

The woman turned around and around trying to figure out where she is. One moment she was playing with her sister. The next she was here. In a box. Not too small but not big. She looked to the left and saw the crowd of people staring at her. Some were smiling, others laughing, few looked like they felt sorry for her and some just had blank faces.

"Where am I?" she shouted but got no answer. "Where am I!?" she screamed louder banging in the window. The woman thought the glass sounded quite thick which would mean they couldn't hear her. She stood back, took a deep breath and punched the glass pretty hard. It cracked and the room gasped. When they all arrived they could barely put a scratch on it no mind crack it. She was strong. Everyone took a few steps back and she noticed.

'They are afraid of me' she thought. 'No. Not afraid. Surprised. '

She paused for a second. Instincts kicked in and she moved her head to the left to see a purple fist punching the glass. Not doing anywhere near as much damage as she had done but had still surprised her. This purple arm meant business. She turned around to see the rest of the purple person. Female. Tall. Small figure. This "woman" took a few steps back and took a fighting stance. It then came charging at the new stranger. She waited until the last second and threw a punch with such speed that even Sonic was impressed at.

'She's fast!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Wait...you couldn't see that?'

"Of course I could" he said not taking his eyes off of the stranger. The purple holo flew back and dematerialised before it hit the other side of the box. Not many people were surprised it got beaten. It was only on level 2 of 20. The stranger looked at her fist and where the holo person should have been. She turned around to gauge the reaction of the audience. Some still dumbstruck, others not bothered. She turned back around in time to see three more holo people turn up. She shrugged her shoulders and charged at them, though not with the speed she used before. She wanted to test the strength of these fighters and was disappointed at the results.

"Surely these things are stronger than that! My sister could deal with these things easily enough and she's 9!"

Master hand had heard her request.

"Our new family member has become quite cocky. Let's see how she deals with this..."

All of a sudden the level reading went from 2 to 12. Peach gasped.

"Surely he can't be that cruel!"

"Oh Peach shut up. We need to see what she can do. It's just getting interesting" shouted Gannon somewhere in the crowd of people. Peach pouted at this and felt Links hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore him princess. He has money on her that she won't be able to beat his level" Link replied softly. Peach just nodded her head and focused back on the fight.

The stranger threw kicks and punches happy that they had a massive increase of skill and power than the first two. She was fighting 5 at once and each time she knocked one out another would take its place.

"I need more space" the stranger said out loud trying to counter 5 different arms and legs. This carried on for 20 minutes until the stranger had obviously had enough and screamed on the spot. The fighters flew away all hitting the wall with a force big enough for all 5 to dematerialise.

Nobody could believe it. She had no weapons and didn't look like a fighter yet had managed to destroy 5 enemies in once go with a scream and a gust of wind. Samus gripped Zelda tighter. Snake had stopped leaning against the wall and stood in shock. The level of the holo warriors had been slowly growing and was now on 15.

"How on earth..." Samus exclaimed.

"What has Master Hand brought here" Zelda whispered.

"She has to be using magic" Lugi shouts. After hearing that people calmed down a bit. It wasn't the first time they had encountered magic before.

The stranger looked around back at the crowd. People were staring at her in fear and surprise. She smirked. 'If they are afraid then they are no match for me.' Samus recognised that smirk. It's the same one she uses when she knows she's about to win. When she knows she is miles stronger than her opponent. Samus had made the exact smirk when she got to level 15 too. Don't get her wrong. She was way stronger than that now. All of the fighters were. Being in a mansion where you fight every day ensures that, but everyone is comparing her to when they first arrived and were in that very same situation. This young adult hadn't even broken a sweat yet and was still powering through. Samus caught the stranger's eyes. She releases Zelda, crossed her arms and made the same smirk right back at her. The strangers smirk disappeared for a second then genuinely smiled before back flipping over a holo and then back into the fight.

Samus chuckled and Zelda, Peach and Link turned to look at her.

"Was she smiling at you?" Zelda asked.

"She was." Samus answered back simply, still not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Why? Do you know her" Peach inquired.

"No I don't. Just a mutual understanding" Samus replied simply. Zelda noticed the slight smile on her face that not many people could pick up on. However she didn't want to push the matter further. Turning back to the fight she decided to ask about it later.

The counter was now on 18 and everybody bar Kirby had lost their bets. Each year Kirby bets on the newcomer to get to level 20 just so he could win the big money. Peach was still giggling from earlier when Gannon got upset that the stranger had passed his level. Silly man him. This fight had been going on for just over an hour and a half and the stranger looked as if she was struggling.

"Master Hand must really want to tire her out. He's got 8 holo people on her at once. I don't know how she is managing it." Link stated. 20 more minutes passed and the counter was maxed out at 20 and the stranger was slowing down.

'This has been a great work out' she thought. 'But I'm not sure how much more I can take.' Her breathing was heavy and she had been taking more and more hits as the minutes went on. Eventually at the 2 hour mark she caught a kick to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her making her bend over. She quickly moved her eyes into the crowd searching for the blonde again. They locked eyes and she smirked at her again. Before she could do anything else a holo male elbowed her right in the neck and she passed out.

The crowd clapped impressed at the new record that had been set. Kirby jumped for joy as he collected his winnings from Meta Knight and ran around. Zelda and peach giggled. Samus just continued to stare at the strangers crumpled form as people began piling out of the room. Zelda stood next to Samus and looked at her focused gaze upon the stranger.

"Samus? Are you okay?" Zelda asked putting her arm through Samus' and resting head on her shoulder.

"I don't think she was fighting at her full strength" Samus answered still staring at the stranger deep in thought. She felt Zelda move her head up to look at her wanting more of an answer. "Right before she took the blow to the back of her neck she smirked at me again. I think she was just tired but I doubt that was her full strength." Samus said turning down to look at Zelda.

"Well we can meet her in a few days and you can ask her then. She still has to go through the waiting period." Zelda said slowly turning Samus around and out of the room. Samus nodded and allowed Zelda to pull her away.

The waiting period was always a fun time. Master hand keeps you locked in a room to ensue you are not a danger to yourself or anyone else in the mansion. He also reveals to you how you got here, why you're here and what has happened to the people you used to know.

 **So this started off as a one shot. Not sure what it will be now. Wish me luck :D**


End file.
